


Hunter's Mark

by CajunSpice714



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aasmir Kylo, D&D Elements, D&D Reylo, F/M, elf rey, hunt for the undead king, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: Rey left her home in search of the leader of the Undead. When she meets the curiosity that is Ben she learns he is seeking out the Undead King as well. Along the way they join forces with others. Will they find the force that is summoning the Undead hordes or will they be defeated in the process?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Space Cafe 2020 Exchange





	Hunter's Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audbooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audbooh/gifts).



> Hello lovely! I hope you enjoy this! Im sorry it took so long to get it to you, but I hope you enjoy this! <3

The last time Rey had seen home had been too long ago. She had set out on her own on the eve of her eighteenth birthday and had yet to return. She knows she could probably find home if she desired, but her mission is still ahead of her, and that is something she needs to complete. At seventeen Rey began having visions that often came true. At eighteen she dreamed of hordes of undead taking over their territory and destroying her tribe. When she told the elders of the evil that was to come, they ignored her pleas that they prepare themselves and instead decreed that she should be wed to the right-hand man of the leader of a clan in which her tribe had continuously quarreled with. Instead of obeying her Elders’ wishes, Rey took off in the night.

That had been two years ago, and while she was closer to tracking down the fiend that led the army of the undead, she had yet to find someone who believed her well enough to help for longer than a few missions. Those who did help only went so far as to go into the darkness to eradicate small nests of the undead and then return to the village claiming that the war had been won. Rey, ever disappointed, moved on to the next mission in the next town, hoping to find someone, anyone, who would listen to her.

Settling in an inn that she had been to once before, Rey sighs as she rests her weary body at a table not far from the bar. Ordering a mug of water and a porg sandwich, Rey eats quietly, although she could feel eyes on her.

She is the only elf in these parts that she knows of, most of the people being halfling or human, but she has grown accustomed to their attention. This feels new. Taking a bite of her sandwich when it arrives, Rey turns her gaze to the patrons of the bar, eyes locking with a pair of dark eyes only a few feet away.

The being that stares back at her has pale skin and dark eyes, a nose that looks as if it had been broken once but healed, offset by a sharp, strong jaw. This jaw moves as he chews his lips, and Rey draws her attention to her food once more. Who is he, and why is he staring? 

She feels his eyes on her for the remainder of her meal, but when she goes to pay, the Innkeep tells her that the tab has already been paid, the man from before, gone. Frowning, Rey shakes her head as she gathers her things and retreats to her room to meditate.

* * *

The darkness fades to light, and with the light comes new beginnings. Sensory stimuli slowly come into focus as Rey’s concentration dissolves and her meditation ends. First the feeling of the warm sun on her skin, then the smell of the farm animals and warm bantha stew. The slight rumble of voices from down the stairs fades into focus before a sharp knocking on her door startles Rey, and she tumbles from her spot in surprise. “I… Just a moment!” She pulls her cloak from the chair and throws it on, covering herself as best she can before answering the door.

The man from the night before looms in her doorway, his intense eyes taking her in from head to toe and back, focusing on one bare shoulder before his eyes meet hers again. “Yes?” Rey asks, watching as his mouth moves in the way it had last night. 

“I...The..” The being in front of her seems like he isn’t sure what he wants to say. 

“Well, spit it out,” Rey snaps, pulling her robe up over her shoulder and crossing her arms across her chest.

“I need your help.” Rey scoffs and turns away from him heading into her room to dress.

“I know it’s a kink.“ She drops her robe, uncaring that he sees her bare form from behind. “Men always come to the elf girl looking for a quick fuck.” She pulls her underclothes on before turning to face him. “No. I will not have sex with you.” When she looks at him she notices that his eyes are trained on the floor, and his cheeks and ears are pink. 

“I wasn’... that’s not….” He clears his throat and shakes his head. “I-I’m Ben. The keep said you’re searching for the leader of the undead.” Rey pauses in her dressing for a moment before quickly pulling her tunic on and stumbling up and over the bed.

“You know where he is? Or who he is?” She pulls on her pants and looks up at him expectantly.

“I.. Well… I have an idea, but I need people to help.“ 

Rey laughs. “Good luck with that one. The people in these parts are idiots who do not have any whits about them except for how to swing a sword. Then they claim the war is won when they finish two battles. I’ve seen him once, the one who raises the dead; however, I’ve never gotten close enough to leave a mark on him so I can track him.”

“What if I can get you close enough to leave your mark?” His eyes look hopeful and honest, and Rey can’t help but laugh. 

“Come in and shut the door.” Rey turns away from him, an anxiousness fluttering in her chest. She feels like she has met this man before. 

Shutting the door, Ben sits, and she can feel his eyes on her as she gathers her belongings, throwing on her set of leather armor before strapping her bow and quiver to her back.

Turning back to face him she raises her eyebrow at him. “Well?” 

He seems embarrassed when he stands, nodding. “Right. Well… We need to start in New Alderaan.” 

“Well, let’s go. I’ve never been to New Alderaan.” She waits for him to exit the room before shutting it behind them and heading down to pay for her room. 

Once Ben has gathered his belongings, they head to the stables to grab their mounts and head to New Alderaan.

* * *

In hindsight this was a terrible idea. Ben feels some recognition of the girl he had found in the bar. When the barkeep had told him the girl was looking for people to help her take down some undead ruler, he had lept at the chance to get her on his team. They had the same goal in mind; however when he knocked on her door the next morning, he never imagined that she would be barely dressed, nor that she would drop that robe.

He nearly swallowed his tongue as his eyes traced the outline of her back and her supple backside. She was thin but not sickly as he had seen many elves look. Where he had grown up, the Elven monks would often take vows of fasting to connect to the deities that they worshiped. Ben had never subscribed to such a practice, even though he had ties to celestials as well. The girl, whose name he realizes he has yet to get as he’s avoiding watching her dress, seems to not notice his difference from other humans, although most Elves have some tie to the celestial.

Even though she has been riding alongside him for a few hours on her caramel-colored mare, Ben still feels unsettled. Who is this girl? Why does he feel so drawn to her? They don’t speak as they ride along the trail towards New Alderaan, but he can feel her energy radiating in waves of worry and sunshine happiness all at once. It confuses his senses, but he takes it in stride, keeping his eyes on the horizon as their horses trot at a leisurely pace.

“D’Qar is close by,” the girl muses, and Ben hums. When he had been under his previous master, he had often traveled these roads in quest of the items his master had desired. Thankfully no one recognized him now that he had thrown off the mantle he had previously been forced to wear.

“I never did get your name,” Ben states, only realizing after the fact that his comment was off-topic from hers. 

“I’m Rey.” She gives him a smile, licking her lips before turning her attention back to the path. “Like I was saying, D’Qar isn’t far from here. I’ve visited a few times, but I never really stay in any one place for too long.” 

“You’ve been around these parts for a while?” Ben asks curiously, brushing some hair from his eyes. He knows it’s shorter than his brothers and sisters in arms, but he is trying to look more human than those who had become his family when he had been with his master. Being free was the best feeling he had never known he needed, but now that he is in the presence of Rey, he feels a different sort of freedom.

“For a bit. Most of the packs of undead seem to focus on varying towns and farms within this area, so I’ve been trying to track where they originate from.” 

“That… That’s smart.” Ben doesn’t mean to sound so amazed but seeing her roll her eyes makes him chuckle softly to himself. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was being patronizing.”

“You weren’t.” Ben sees Rey glance at him in her peripheral view before she laughs.

Having had an expensive education, Ben had read a great many poetries about how the smile of a woman could soothe the soul, but when Rey laughs as she does, he truly believes he finally understands the sentiment.

* * *

  
  


They ride until the sun has set low, and while both Rey and Ben have the ability to see very well in low light, their horses do not. Deciding to stop in D’Qar for the night, they easily find the tavern and buy rooms and lodging for their horses. As they settle in to share a meal in the bar of the inn, Ben watches as two men enter through the large front door. 

One is Human with dark curly hair and a boyish smile, and the other is, from what Ben can tell, a halfling or maybe a Drow. His form takes a similar shape to Rey’s, but his skin is a darker shade, one that Ben has rarely encountered on his journeys through the land although he knew they existed. 

Rey pays no mind to the newcomers as she devours her sandwich with a grin, but when the drow sits at the bar next to them, Rey looks over, her smile fading as recognition sparks in her eyes. Ben reaches out to rest his hand on her shoulder, and she leans into it a bit. Ben can feel how unsettled she feels and can’t help but stand from his chair, ready to intervene if needed.

The drow looks at Rey, taking her in for a moment before his eyes widen, and a bright grin splits his face. “Rey?”

  
  
  



End file.
